


То, чего никогда не было

by Tigresa_Romana, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Старбакс3 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, miniki G-PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Утро. Баки будит полуголый Стив и зовет на пробежку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, чего никогда не было

Баки просыпается от запаха свежесваренного кофе. Еще толком не придя в себя от сонной одури, он оглядывается и в первый момент не понимает, что происходит.

Знакомая-незнакомая кровать и белые хлопковые простыни. Знакомая-незнакомая спальня. Однотонные обои, комнатный цветок за полупрозрачными шторами и залитое солнечным светом окно.

— Бак, вставай. Утренняя пробежка ждет нас.

Стив в серых тренировочных штанах появляется в дверном проеме, и Баки радуется, что лежит. Потому что иначе упал бы.

— Стив… Борода? Серьезно? — хрипло выдает он.

— Ну да, — Стив проводит рукой по сильно отросшей щетине. — Ты же сам сказал, что мне идет. Уже нет?

— Да. Нет. Непривычно.

— Что изменилось со вчерашнего дня?

Баки пытается вспомнить, что было вчера. И понимает, что не помнит вчерашний день. Как и день до того. Чистый лист.

— Бак, все в порядке?

— Н-нет. Не знаю, — он откидывается на подушку, — не помню, что было вчера.

— Док сказал, что после аварии такое возможно. Будем сидеть и страдать по этому поводу или все же проветримся?

— Аварии?

— Да, Бак. Полгода назад.

***

Кофе в крошечных белых фарфоровых чашечках официант ставит перед ними чересчур аккуратно. Это выглядит как вызов. Как издевка.

Стив вздергивает бровь и внимательно смотрит на Баки. Со смесью почти священного ужаса и крайнего изумления.

— Баки, серьезно?

— Серьезнее некуда, — отвечает Баки. Пока Стив у барной стойки строил глазки девочке-бармену, он выспросил официанта про весь ассортимент кофе. И выбрал именно то, что кроме как «местью» назвать не получилось бы. — Ты знаешь, какая доза кофеина в каждой?

— Стандартная?

— Именно.

— Нет. — «Мы это пить не будем», — может договорить за Стива Баки.

— Да, Стив.

— Нет.

— Мятный мокко для Стива и карамель-маккиато для Баки, — громко оповещает девочка из-за барной стойки. Стив ехидно улыбается, встает и забирает свой заказ.

Баки смотрит на Стива и улыбается. Пока тот ставит стаканчик. Пока легко и невесомо целует в висок. Садится напротив и делает первый глоток.

Баки не против. Они не говорят про аварию: Стив не рассказывает, а сам Баки боится спросить. Он не помнит, что было, не помнит ничего из того, что его окружает. И это страшно. Но еще страшнее для него сейчас — услышать ответ.

Баки отпивает из своего стаканчика и жмурится от сладости, растекающейся во рту. Как ни банально, но этот кофе постоянно напоминает ему о Стиве — от него пахнет карамелью. От волос, шеи и рук. Еле уловимый запах Стива. 

Баки не помнит этого. Он просто знает. Знает, как приятно прижиматься к Стиву и дышать им. Получать едва ощутимые шлепки и невесомые поглаживания, слышать тихий шепот «фетишист» и наслаждаться возможностью быть рядом.

Баки ни за что вслух не признается. Он с детства обожает карамель.

***

— Рука ноет, — с удивлением произносит Баки. Смотрит на свою левую руку, сжимает и разжимает кулак, обхватывает правой рукой запястье. Трет до красноты.

— Немудрено. Ты пару дней назад вышиб дверь плечом. Решил, что я изменяю тебе с соседкой по этажу.

— Соседкой?

— Лоррейн. Блондинка с каре.

— И болит как настоящая. Старк превзошел самого себя, — не обращая внимания на комментарий про соседку, продолжает удивляться Баки.

— Она и есть настоящая. Бак, ты о чем? Какой Старк?

— Говард Старк, производитель и поставщик оружия, — с удивлением смотрит на Стива Баки.

Он помнит Говарда. Его любовь к девушкам из подтанцовки и пафосным появлениям на сцене. Самовлюбленность и самоуверенность. 

— Баки, ты точно в порядке? Надень мою кепку. — Стив сдергивает ее со своей головы и напяливает на голову Баки. Кепка удобная, не дает волосам заслонить обзор. — Единственный Говард, про которого я слышал — Хьюз. Но и он умер лет за десять до моего рождения. Да и твоего тоже.

***

— А как же Аццано? — Стив умудряется сварганить завтрак казалось бы из ничего. Но это безумно вкусно, а потому Баки уплетает за обе щеки. Пока его не накрывает воспоминанием. — Лагерь, где меня пытали, а ты спас. Всех, кто был там.

Стив невозмутимо листает газету, а на слова Баки только отмахивается:

— Я читал тебе про Аццано. Еще в школе. И в прошлый отпуск мы туда ездили. Не помнишь? Бак, давай запишем тебя к доку? Мне не нравятся твои новые фантазии. Нет, это не плохо, но раньше ты про подобное не упоминал.

— Дум-Дум, Дернье, Морита, Джонс, — перечисляет Баки имена Воющих Коммандос.

— Мы в школе их выдумали. Однажды на каникулах. С криками бросались вперед, ведя их за собой, и «отвоевывали» Европу у нацистов. Бак, давай и правда съездим к врачу? После работы, а?

***

— Пегги Картер? — первый вопрос, который задает Баки, стоит только Стиву ответить на его звонок.

— Девчонка, которую я хотел пригласить на выпускной? — сразу же «вспоминает» Стив. И, уже кому-то, продолжает: — Нет, чертежи не принимаем. На втором листе на балках не указаны величины разбежки стыков арматуры на муфтах. А на двенадцатом неверно обозначено сечение. По проекту сколько? А здесь?

— Выпускной? У нас был выпускной? — продолжает спрашивать Баки.

— Нет. — Стив не сетует на то, что у него полно работы. Он терпеливо и спокойно отвечает: — Формально не было, мы с тобой решили не идти. Вместо этого уехали на озера и неделю жили в палатке.

— Палатка? — Перед Баки всплывает картинка заснеженного леса и больших сугробов. — А когда не было снегопадов и сильный ветер сносил с ног, спали в обнимку и кутались в оба одеяла.

— Выпускной был летом, Бак. Мы умирали от жары и почти сутками торчали в воде. У тебя синели губы и сморщивалась кожа на кончиках пальцев, но ты все равно отказывался вылезать. И я грел тебя. Кажется, в то лето мы побили рекорды по поцелуям.

***

Баки бессистемно щелкает пультом от плазмы на стене в гостиной. Стив обещал быть ближе к вечеру, и Баки не знает, чем себя занять на это время.

Случайный новостной выпуск показывает докторов в белых халатах. Что-то про новый, еще строящийся медицинский реабилитационный центр. 

— Доктор Эрскин! — почти выкрикивает Баки в трубку Стиву.

— С чего ты вдруг про него вспомнил?

— Тебя сделал Капитаном Америкой доктор Эрскин. Ты сам рассказывал.

— Комиксов начитался? Какой Капитан Америка? Доктор Эрскин — твой лечащий врач. После аварии он наблюдает тебя с твоей амнезией. Давай все же запишу тебя к нему на прием?

— Не хочу. Сейчас не хочу. 

***

В следующий раз Стив звонит сам. Часы показывают почти пять, Баки успевает осмотреть квартиру сверху донизу. Но ничего не подталкивает его к новым воспоминаниям. Ни три фотоальбома с ворохом смешных снимков, ни какие-то сентиментально сохраненные записки, рисунки. Ничего.

А еще у них дома нет ни одного комикса.

Даже пачка сигарет с зажигалкой не дает четкого определения, кто курит — он или Стив? Баки затягивается, пытаясь понять, и действие настолько привычно, что вопросы отпадают. 

— Бак, совещанию конца не видно, может, ты вызовешь такси и приедешь? Деловой центр Пирсона, между Шестнадцатой и Семнадцатой улицами. Заодно кофе захватишь? 

Баки ни черта не понимает, но вызывает такси по номеру на флаере, прикрепленном магнитом к холодильнику. Он даже не успевает ничего сказать, как оператор моментально определяет, кто звонит, и разговаривает с Баки как со старым знакомым.

Десять минут, чтобы собраться. Еще двадцать, чтобы доехать.

В кофейне рядом с бизнес-центром с Баки тоже здороваются, будто давно знают. И без лишних слов принимаются готовить стандартный заказ: мятный мокко и карамель-маккиато.

В ожидании Баки набирает Стива, но тот сбрасывает звонок. Буквально через минуту телефон сигнализирует смс-кой: «Подожди меня в патио, сейчас спущусь».

Серые, разогретые солнцем плиты пола, карликовые кустарники и живые цветы. Искусственный фонтан и остывающий кофе с запахом карамели. Баки ловит лучи закатного солнца, наблюдает за пробегающими мимо людьми в деловых костюмах, слушает шорох воды и еле слышный шелест листьев. Закрывает глаза и дышит этим, стараясь стать частью этого мира.

И понимает, что, как лишняя деталь в законченном паззле, выпадает. Не стыкуется со всем, что его окружает.

Пока сильные руки не обхватывают плечи, широкие ладони скользят по спине, а теплые губы накрывают его собственные. Даже когда Стив пытается отстраниться, Баки не отпускает. Продолжает целовать, лаская пальцами мягкую шерсть тонкого свитера Стива.

— Домой? А, черт, кофе остыл. По пути возьмем еще.

***

После ужина они перебираются на балкон, устраиваются на одном из лежаков. Стив садится за спиной у Баки и принимается разминать ему плечи. Это приятно, Баки расслабляется. Потом вспоминает про сигареты и решает закурить прямо при Стиве.

Но Стив только неодобрительно хмурится. Ничего не говорит. Приникает к шее, выцеловывая дорожку к вороту майки, щекочет кожу мягкими волосками своей бороды, а его руки уже подцепляют полы майки, лаская живот, бока, спину. Баки разворачивается и забирается верхом на колени Стиву. 

Недокуренная сигарета улетает куда-то в темноту. 

Где-то над ними грохочет гром. Первые капли падают на плечи Баки, следом за ними еще и еще, уже не дождь, а целый ливень обрушивается на их головы. Но даже это не способно остановить — стихия меркнет перед теплом взаимных объятий.

— Все так же не знаешь, когда пора сдаваться? — тихо шепчет Баки на ухо Стиву.

— Это мы только начали, — привычно отвечает тот и впивается очередным поцелуем в шею.

— Да, Стив. Мы только начали…

***

Рамлоу прицельно пинает Баки ногой в колено. Боль еле заметна. Приложи тот больше усилий — Баки лишился бы колена. Что хуже — выбитые суставы каким-то образом умудряются напоминать о себе даже после полного курса лечения.

— Пирс приказал обнулить его. И засунуть в криокамеру. В ближайшее время он не понадобится.

Наверно, Баки стоило бы испытать хоть какие-то эмоции по этому поводу. Но вместо этого он сильнее сжимает во рту капу. И смотрит прямо перед собой. Сквозь Рамлоу. Сквозь докторов в белых халатах. Оставляя перед собой только лицо из сна — светлые волосы, голубые глаза и мягкую улыбку. Сильные пальцы, нежно перебирающие его волосы. Крепкие объятия.

Ток вместе с болью, так или иначе, заберет все сны и мимолетные воспоминания. Прикосновения растворятся, а лицо, черта за чертой, сотрется. Но это не мешает Баки каждый раз думать о том, что однажды все это станет реальностью.

А пока он стискивает зубы и закрывает глаза.


End file.
